La vie alternative
by Real or not
Summary: UA Turpin propose un marché à Benjamin Barker pour lui éviter le bagne. Slash Turpin/Todd attention lemon
1. Chapter 1

Salut à vous tous,

Encore un slash Turpin/Todd, j'arrive vraiment pas à m'en défaire, et ce ne sera pas le dernier. J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire, où, j'ai encore réussi à faire de la guimauve (c vraiment pas possible!!).

L'histoire, c'est juste un gros prétexte pour mettre ces deux là ensemble mais on avait compris je pense. Attention lemon (mon premier alors soyez indulgent svp) -

Amusez-vous bien (du moins je croise les doigts)

**Flash Back**

Turpin entra dans la cellule où le jeune barbier, Benjamin Barker, avait été enfermé sur son ordre. Comme à son habitude, il portait son masque froid et arrogant d'un homme qui a tous les droits de par sa position dans la société.

-M. le juge, intervint Barker, il doit s'agir d'une terrible méprise ! Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite un emprisonnement.

-Oh je crains que si, rétorqua Turpin, un petit sourire satisfait de la mine déconfite du prisonnier. Vous avez bel et bien commis un crime Mr. Barker.

**fin du flash back**

La maison du juge Turpin était tout ce qu'il y a de plus grandiose. Située dans un quartier de la haute société de Londres, elle était bâtie dans un style tout ce qu'il y a de plus néoclassique, un peu sévère mais élégant. La seule touche rebutante viendrait peut être de la lourde grille en fer forgé, qui éloignait les voleurs, à sa simple vue.

La demeure était équipée d'un étage, d'une petite cour intérieure pour diverses livraisons ainsi que d'un jardin, qui était, même en été, aussi mort que le plus froid des jours d'hiver. Les pièces intérieures, bien que peu nombreuses présentaient tout de même assez d'espace, sans pour autant être gigantesques afin de pouvoir les chauffer plus facilement. Tout avait été pensé de manière pratique, et bien que l'esthétisme y tienne une grande place, le confort n'en restait pas moins prioritaire.

La bibliothèque, cœur du domicile, fournissait plus de livres que toutes les librairies de Londres sur n'importe quel sujet. Les étagères donnaient l'impression de bientôt céder sous le poids des nombreux volumes et par manque de place, nombre d'ouvrages reposaient sur les tables, fauteuils et à même le sol, ce qui pouvait rendre les déplacements assez périlleux.

Comme il s'agissait d'une pièce vouée à la culture, les seuls murs dépourvus d'étagères, à côté de la porte, portaient une reproduction de la plus célèbre fresque de Pompéi se trouvant dans la Villa des Mystères et qui représentait un rite dionysiaque. Le petit salon encombré d'un piano droit et partitions diverses, bureau personnel de Turpin et la salle à manger (à laquelle la cuisine était accolée) présentaient une décoration sobre mais chaleureuse et intime.

A l'étage se trouvaient trois chambres et une salle de bain. Pas de quartiers de domestiques. Ce n'était en effet pas Turpin qui faisait tout dans sa maison. La femme de ménage venait faire son travail deux fois par semaine et repartait ensuite, il en était de même pour la cuisinière, qui vivait à deux rues de là, et venait tous les jours pour le repas du soir (le juge aimait parfois se débrouiller seul et n'avait pas besoin de services supplémentaires).

Quand on avait fait le tour de la propriété, on avait trouvé les traits majeurs de la personnalité de son propriétaire.

Désormais, ce temple de la connaissance et du confort allait devenir la nouvelle maison de Benjamin Barker à la suite d'un « accord » passé avec Turpin.

Décidément il l'avait bien piégé.

**Flash Back**

-Monsieur le juge, je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait, disait Benjamin de plus en plus angoissé par la situation.

-Mais si Mr. Barker, vous m'avez séduit. Voilà votre crime, répondit Turpin satisfait de l'état de panique du prisonnier.

-Quoi ?

-Vous me plaisez bien au-delà des limites imposées par notre société, ce qui est extrêmement fâcheux pour un homme de ma condition. De plus vous êtes marié et père, les moyens pour vous obtenir sont donc assez limités, expliquait calmement le juge.

Ce dernier s'avança vers Benjamin qui était assis, menotté, sur la paillasse de la cellule, se pencha sur son visage pour aller murmurer à son oreille :

-Je vais vous proposer un marché, mon cher. Vous disparaissez aux yeux de tous, y compris de votre famille pour satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs.

A ces mots, Turpin glissa une main entreprenante sur la cuisse de Barker et remontait dangereusement vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

-Vous vivrez chez moi, ferez tout ce que je vous demanderai, en échange de quoi votre femme et votre fille seront à l'abri du besoin jusqu'à celle-ci se marie. Je me chargerai de fournir la dote bien sûr, j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour deux générations.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter cet ignoble contrat ? demanda le prisonnier, la voix pleine de mépris et de colère.

-Vous avez été arrêté Mr. Barker, rétorqua Turpin en se redressant. Pour un faux motif, certes, mais arrêté tout de même. Si vous refusez, vous serez exilé en Australie et condamné au bagne. Que deviendrons alors Lucy et Johanna toutes seules dans cette ville sans pitié ?

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se sentait affreusement dépassé par les événements. Turpin le sorti de sa torpeur.

-Je vais vous laisser deux jours pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Je reviendrais vous voir et vous me communiquerez votre réponse qui, je l'espère fortement, sera positive. A très bientôt Mr. Barker.

Sur ces mots Turpin quitta la prison et rentra. Pendant deux jours ses pensées étaient occupées par ce barbier si séduisant et qui serait enfin à lui seul.

**fin flash back**

Benjamin n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'accepter la proposition de Turpin. Le juge l'avait alors fait passé pour mort, suicidé dans sa cellule et ensuite transporté discrètement chez lui.

La première chose fut de fixer les règles de la maison. Il était évident qu'il était défendu d'aller à l'extérieur, y compris le jardin (pour le moment), sous aucun prétexte à moins que le juge n'en donne la permission et que ce dernier l'accompagne. L'ancien barbier se chargerait du rasage et comme il savait cuisiner, Turpin renvoya la cuisinière ainsi que la femme de ménage, tâche dont Barker s'occuperait aussi (de plus l'homme de loi ne voulait pas attirer les mauvaises langues si ces deux femmes venaient à parler).

En contre partie, le juge tint sa promesse : Lucy et Johanna avaient emménagé dans un petit village tranquille, non loin de Londres, sans aucun frais. Benjamin n'entendit plus parler d'elles.

Il savait d'ailleurs qu'il ne se trouvait pas ici comme simple domestique. Avec ce que Turpin lui avait dit lorsqu'il était en prison, il devrait également accomplir une sorte de devoir conjugal. Le jeune homme était assez réticent sur cette partie du contrat mais un marché est un marché, bien qu'il l'ai seulement accepté par peur.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au début, sa vie n'était pas si mal dans cette demeure. Le juge lui laissait le temps d'adaptation nécessaire à sa nouvelle vie, lui avait donné sa propre chambre et ne l'avait encore forcé en rien (pour l'instant). Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi, tranquillement, entre ses tâches quotidiennes et les heures passées dans l'immense bibliothèque à s'instruire de tout et de rien tandis que Turpin, s'il était présent (ce qui était souvent le cas), le regardait discrètement, les yeux chargés de désir. Mais sortir au grand air, sa famille, tout lui manquait. Sa mélancolie fini par lasser le juge.

-J'en ai assez de vous voir tirer cette tête d'enterrement à toute heure du jour, dit férocement Turpin, à la fin du dîner, en se rapprochant doucement du plus jeune. Je n'en peux plus et j'exige qu'aujourd'hui vous me donniez ce pour quoi je vous ai fait venir ici au départ !

Benjamin savait qu'il était inutile de résister, ça devait arriver tôt ou tard.

Le juge s'approcha de lui et céda à ses pulsions. Il embrassa le jeune homme, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus voracement. L'autre essayait de résister mais il fallait admettre que son geôlier était expert dans ce genre de torture. Finalement il se laissa aller dans les bras de Turpin et répondit à son baiser, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

Le plus âgé savait que pour une première fois, la table de la salle à manger était fort peu appropriée. Il entraîna donc son futur amant dans la chambre de ce dernier, pensant qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise si il se trouvait en terrain connu, car les seules fois où il allait dans la chambre du juge c'était pour le ménage et ce qu'il trouvait parfois sur les draps le faisait fortement rougir mais ils faisaient chacun semblant de rien.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Benjamin, le juge recommença à l'embrasser langoureusement pour ne pas le brusquer. Ensuite il se détacha de ses lèvres pour aller suçoter le lobe de l'oreille alors qu'il détachait la chemise du plus jeune. Une fois cette dernière tombée, ce fut au tour du pantalon qui suivi le même chemin. Barker était désormais nu devant Turpin qui, lui, était encore totalement vêtu. Il détourna le regard, gêné par la situation embarrassante, mais le juge pris son menton et le força à le regarder.

-N'ais pas honte de cette position, murmura tendrement Turpin. Tu es magnifique, vraiment magnifique. Laisses-moi te goûter.

Benjamin voulu protester mais le juge le fit taire d'un profond baiser, et les mains de ce dernier, cette fois ci ne restèrent pas inactives. Posées sur la nuque du plus jeune, elles descendirent sur son torse pour titiller les tétons de Barker pour les rendre dur. Ce type de caresse commençait à réveiller une certaine partie de son anatomie et le fit gémir de façon très érotique aux oreilles de Turpin. Celui-ci, se rendant compte de l'état d'excitation grandissant de son « prisonnier » descendit sa main droite vers son entrejambe et le caressa légèrement.

A ces gestes, Benjamin s'accrocha au dos de la chemise du juge, rompant leur baiser pour pousser des petits cris de plaisir tout en remuant le bassin dans le but d'obtenir plus de caresses. Voyant combien son jeune amant s'abandonnait au plaisir, Turpin l'étendit sur la couche et se pressa contre lui tandis qu'il mordillait son cou. Du fait qu'il soit encore habillé, rendait la situation encore plus érotique pour Benjamin qui se frottait maintenant sans aucune retenue contre son geôlier.

Mais ce geôlier voulait lui faire connaître d'autres sensations, telles qu'il le supplierait de le prendre enfin. Turpin quitta la nuque de sa « proie », descendit lentement titiller les tétons durcis pendant quelques minutes, puis repris sa course vers le nombril de la dite proie.

-_Seigneur, quel corps parfait il peut avoir_, songea Turpin dont l'érection commençait à se faire plus douloureuse.

Il atteignit d'ailleurs celle de Benjamin. Il souffla tout doucement dessus, ce qui fit frissonner celui qui était le centre de ces petites attentions, puis décidant de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il prit le sexe dressé dans sa bouche, le dégustant comme la plus savoureuse des friandises. Cela provoqua une décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme qui arqua fortement le dos et remuait frénétiquement le bassin, comme si sa vie en dépendait, afin de s'enfoncer encore plus dans la gorge du juge tandis que ses mains agrippaient fortement les cheveux de celui qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Turpin glissa alors deux doigts entre les lèvres de Barker qui se fit une joie de reproduire le mouvement de langue de son amant sur les doigts de ce dernier. Bien que son esprit soit presque totalement brouillé par le plaisir, Benjamin avait encore suffisamment de lucidité pour comprendre les intentions de l'autre. Les doigts quittèrent sa langue pour aller taquiner son intimité et en forcer délicatement l'entrée. Le passage fut douloureux mais le contact à un endroit précis lui fit vite oublier toute douleur et combinée à la caresse sur sa virilité, ça eut pour effet de le faire jouir, sans qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, dans la gorge du juge, qui avala sans se plaindre. Profitant que son amant soit encore un peu grisé par son récent orgasme, Turpin retira ses doigts et bassa son pantalon pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros. Benjamin ne senti presque rien tant son esprit était flou mais la sensation d'un corps étranger n'en restait pas moins un peu bizarre. Lorsque l'homme de loi reprit ses caresses, son entrejambe reprenait de la vigueur et il commença à onduler du bassin en poussant des petits cris, donnant ainsi le feu vert au juge qui ne retenait alors plus ses coups de reins.

Les cris et gémissements rauques envahirent bientôt toute la pièce alors qu'ils se mouvaient en rythme, accélérant de plus en plus pour finir par atteindre l'apogée, les laissant tout deux le souffle court, recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur et épuisés. Après plusieurs minutes où ils reprirent leur souffle, Turpin se retira délicatement du corps du jeune homme pour ne pas le blesser puis se plaça dans le dos de Benjamin, l'enlaça et s'endormis. Ce dernier ne tarderait pas à le suivre dans le sommeil mais il ne pouvais s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire.

-_Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir pris du plaisir avec lui, un homme_, pensa tristement Barker. _Je voudrais tant revoir Lucy et Johanna, reprendre mon ancienne vie._

_« Mais c'est ici ta vie maintenant_, dit une petite voix dans sa tête_, ta_ _vie c'est le juge Turpin. Et puis il n'est pas si méchant avec toi en fin de compte. Tu verras que tu vas t'habituer à lui et finiras par l'apprécier »._

-_Mouais, c'est toi qui le dis. Il n'empêche qu'un jour je me vengerai car ce qu'il m'a fait, même si c'est par amour, était tout à fait ignoble. Mais patience, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et je me souviens de ce qu'un détenu m'a dit durant mon court séjour en prison : « Ne Jamais Oublier, Ne Jamais Pardonner »._

Sur ces dernières pensées confuses entre haine et, malgré tout, affection pour Turpin, Benjamin s'endormit.

**ooo 15 ans plus tard ooo**

Il se passa beaucoup de chose pendant cette longue période.

Benjamin avait l'autorisation de s'occuper du jardin et qui, maintenant resplendissait grâce à ses soins, ainsi que sortir en compagnie du juge. Il se faisait passer pour un assistant en droit du nom de Sweeney Todd et pouvait désormais de nouveau exister aux yeux du monde. Lorsque Turpin lui fit cette proposition, il en avait presque pleuré de joie et chaleureusement remercié en prenant l'initiative dans leurs ébats. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun mal à se glisser dans ce rôle de par la grande culture qu'il avait acquise dans la bibliothèque et par le juge, tout comme il ne se sentait plus trop mal de sa relation avec l'autre homme, dont la seule véritable exigence était qu'ils passent chaque jour du temps ensemble.

Il faut dire aussi (Todd avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte) que Turpin était réellement amoureux de lui et ne supportait pas de le voir triste. Il faisait alors tout pour le rendre heureux, cédait à ses moindres désirs (tant que cela restait raisonnable). La question de sortie dans le monde lui avait fait le plus peur car il craignait qu'on ne le reconnaisse mais jusqu'ici tout ce passa à merveille sur tous les points. Du moins en apparence, car il était arrivé à Barker de songer à égorger Turpin pendant son rasage. Il est évident qu'il ne fit jamais part de ses pensées, dissimulant ses sentiments trop violents en lui. Après tout, même maintenant, il n'était pas libre et il ne le supportait toujours pas. Mais la fidélité de son amant, ses efforts et sa tendresse l'avaient toujours dissuadé au dernier moment, son humanité encore présente au plus profond de son cœur, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de toujours avoir un rasoir sur lui (au cas où).

Plus les années passaient, plus l'apparence de Benjamin changeait. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, coiffés vers l'arrière, leur couleur s'assombrirent bien qu'une mèche blanche reste présente au côté droit. Son teint perdit de sa pâleur charmante pour se rapprocher de celui d'un cadavre sans pour autant faire de l'ombre à sa beauté car il accentuait sa minceur. Son caractère s'assombrit, le souvenir de Lucy et Johanna encore bien présent dans son esprit, mais il réussissait à garder un sourire factice lors des sorties et devant Turpin.

C'est ainsi que quinze ans s'écoulèrent dans la tranquillité et la routine pour les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive un élément perturbateur. En effet, deux femmes, une mère et sa fille étaient venues à Londres en compagnie d'un jeune marin. Sweeney les remarqua lors d'une sortie, en compagnie de Turpin comme à son habitude. Comme ce dernier conversait avec quelque collègue du tribunal, Todd profita de son inattention pour se rapprocher discrètement du trio afin d'entendre leur conversation.

-Maman, dit la plus jeune, cette robe coûterait beaucoup trop cher enfin !

-Ma chérie, répondit sa mère, lors de ton mariage tu n'as rien à te refuser, n'est-ce pas Anthony ?

-Votre mère à raison Johanna, dit le jeune marin, si elle vous plaît vous n'avez pas à hésiter.

-_Johanna ?_ pensa Barker. _Ma petite Johanna ? Mais sa mère serait-ce… ?_

-Mais enfin c'est trop !

-Ma fille ne t'inquiète pas pour la dépense. Lorsque ton père est décédé, expliqua la plus âgée avec de la tristesse dans la voix, un ami à lui s'est chargé de subvenir à nos besoins et il a insisté pour fournir la dote de ton mariage. Cela fait énormément d'argent, assez pour également vous assurer un ménage plus que convenable. Nous irons la chercher avant le repas de fiançailles de ce soir.

Sweeney s'éloigna lentement. Alors il s'agissait bien de Lucy et de sa petite poupée. Il croyait que jamais il ne les reverrait. Elles semblaient heureuses. Apparemment Turpin avait réellement fait ce qu'il lui avait promis, néanmoins la douleur se réveilla de ne plus faire partie de leur vie, de ne pas avoir connu sa fille ni de pouvoir la conduire jusqu'à l'autel. Il retourna près du juge, le cœur lourd et perdu dans ses pensées, puis, lorsque vint le moment de rentrer, il le suivi d'un pas mécanique.

-Benjamin, intervint l'homme de loi en constatant que quelque chose perturbait son amant. Vous vous sentez bien ?

-Hum, pardon ? dit l'intéressé en sortant de son rêve. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous semblez soucieux mon cher. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

-Oh non, ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

Pas très convaincu, Turpin s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Vous me le diriez si vous n'alliez pas bien ?

-Bien sûr que je vous le dirais, répondit Todd qui soudain reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions, une idée malsaine lui traversait l'esprit, provoquée par les événements de cet après midi. C'est juste que… Enfin j'aimerais…

Rougissant, l'ancien barbier entraîna Turpin dans la bibliothèque et le fit s'asseoir sur un large fauteuil confortable tandis que lui-même s'installait à califourchon sur ses cuisses, tout en l'étourdissant d'un baiser passionné. Enthousiasmé par l'initiative du plus jeune, le juge se laissa totalement faire, savourant l'expérience que Benjamin avait acquise à ses côtés.

Todd se sépara des lèvres du juge pour les poser dans son cou et mordiller la peau sensible que la carotide faisait palpiter. En même temps il détachait le nœud de la chemise du juge pour un meilleur accès et le caressait au travers de ses vêtements et frottait passionnément leur érection l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant des gémissements rauques. Satisfait de l'excitation de Turpin, Sweeney se laissa glisser doucement au sol entre les jambes de son amant. Il défit les attaches pour enfin accéder à l'objet dressé de sa convoitise et le porter à ses lèvres. Etant donné qu'il s'adonnait très peu à cet art, en général c'était plutôt le juge qui lui faisait ce plaisir, cela justifiait ses gestes encore un peu maladroits, bien qu'ils procurent des sensations très agréables à son amant, à en croire les yeux sombres de plaisir qui le regardaient, les doigts crispés dans sa chevelure noire et les gémissements, se muant parfois en cris muets qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

Malgré son expérience réduite de la fellation, Todd savait que Turpin ne tarderait pas à venir si il continuait ainsi. Alors il se redressa, provoquant un bruit de frustration chez l'autre, pour pouvoir se déshabiller langoureusement devant le juge qui était à deux doigts de craquer sous la pression. Etre nu, perdu dans l'étreinte de son amant habillé, excitait autant Sweeney que l'homme de loi, ce qui arrangeait beaucoup ce dernier, ayant toujours eu une certaine honte de son corps, due à l'éducation extrêmement sévère de la haute société victorienne. Une fois dévêtu, Todd se replaça sur les genoux de Turpin et s'empala doucement sur la verge dressée de celui-ci, ne pouvant toutefois retenir un petit cri de douleur. Le juge l'aida dans son périple en agrippant ses hanches fines pour l'aider à se mouvoir, en plus de lécher et mordre gentiment les grains de chair rosés du torse de son amant qui ne retenait pas ses cris de plaisir.

Toutes ces sensations combinées firent rejeter la tête de Benjamin en arrière alors qu'il bougeait de plus en plus vite, l'amenant au bord de la jouissance. Turpin ne tarderait pas non plus à rendre les armes. Au moment où celui-ci atteint finalement son orgasme, Sweeney, sans attirer son attention, s'était emparé du fameux rasoir, et trancha la gorge du juge tandis qu'il se serrait encore plus contre lui, se faisant éclabousser d'une gerbe de sang. Le liquide, qui coulait abondamment, toucha sa virilité dans une caresse assez malsaine mais qui eu raison de lui et le fit passer les portes du Paradis, tandis que son amant était encore pris de convulsions.

Benjamin avait fini par tuer son geôlier, mais il l'avait sûrement fait de la plus belle des façons à ses yeux. Il se leva et remis de l'ordre dans la tenue de Turpin par respect pour tout ce temps passé ensemble. Cela fait, il s'habilla et s'enfui de la maison, sans pour autant avoir le comportement de quelqu'un ayant commis le moindre crime, tout le sang étant dissimulé sous une bonne couche de tissus. Il passait donc inaperçu et serait très loin quand on découvrira le corps sans vie de feu son amant.

Instinctivement, Todd se dirigeait vers la salle des fêtes où tous les fiancés donnaient leur dîner précédant leur union. Avant d'entrer, il regarda par la fenêtre. Il voyait ces gens rire, s'amuser et danser. Les jeunes fiancés rayonnaient de bonheur mais la vision de sa femme, Lucy, riant comme les autres, dansant avec un autre homme que lui, l'embrasser, brisa son cœur en mille morceaux. Elle avait fait une croix sur le passé, contrairement à lui. La dure réalité le frappa soudainement. Il avait tranché la gorge de Turpin croyant réaliser un beau rêve, mais c'était le rêve qu'il avait brisé en continuant de vouloir autre chose que ce que le juge lui offrait à chaque instant.

Benjamin retourna chez lui d'un pas précipité. Maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu, il se rendait compte où était son véritable chez-soi. Turpin était toujours là, dans le fauteuil où il l'avait laissé pour mort. Il s'installa au côté de celui qui avait volé sa vie mais avait tout fait pour lui en donner une autre. Barker se rendit compte que finalement il aimait Turpin, les moments passés en sa compagnie, toute sa vie dans cette maison. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans ça. Alors il empoigna son rasoir et se blotti contre le juge.

-Oh, mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi d'avoir tué celui qui m'aimait pour tenter une vaine illusion. Ayez pitié et permettez nous d'être enfin heureux en votre demeure éternelle.

A ces mots, il porta l'arme à sa son cou et fit un mouvement sec, tranchant ainsi la carotide. Son sang souilla ses vêtements et alla se mélanger à celui de Turpin, semblant vouloir les unir dans la mort.

**FIN**

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? C'était pas trop mauvais ?

Au chapitre suivant, une fin alternative.


	2. fin alternative

Cette fin est, contrairement à l'autre heureuse. Comme ça chacun garde celle qui lui plaît

Je reprends l'histoire à partir du lemon.

-Vous me le diriez si vous n'alliez pas bien ?

-Bien sûr que je vous le dirais, répondit Todd qui soudain reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions, une idée malsaine lui traversait l'esprit, provoquée par les événements de cet après midi. C'est juste que… Enfin j'aimerais…

Rougissant, l'ancien barbier entraîna Turpin dans la bibliothèque et le fit s'asseoir sur un large fauteuil confortable tandis que lui-même s'installait à califourchon sur ses cuisses, tout en l'étourdissant d'un baiser passionné. Enthousiasmé par l'initiative du plus jeune, le juge se laissa totalement faire, savourant l'expérience que Benjamin avait acquise à ses côtés.

Todd se sépara des lèvres du juge pour les poser dans son cou et mordiller la peau sensible que la carotide faisait palpiter. En même temps il détachait le nœud de la chemise du juge pour un meilleur accès et le caressait au travers de ses vêtements et frottait passionnément leur érection l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant des gémissements rauques. Satisfait de l'excitation de Turpin, Sweeney se laissa glisser doucement au sol entre les jambes de son amant. Il défit les attaches pour enfin accéder à l'objet dressé de sa convoitise et le porter à ses lèvres. Etant donné qu'il s'adonnait très peu à cet art, en général c'était plutôt le juge qui lui faisait ce plaisir, cela justifiait ses gestes encore un peu maladroits, bien qu'ils procurent des sensations très agréables à son amant, à en croire les yeux sombres de plaisir qui le regardaient, les doigts crispés dans sa chevelure noire et les gémissements, se muant parfois en cris muets qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

Malgré son expérience réduite de la fellation, Todd savait que Turpin ne tarderait pas à venir si il continuait ainsi. Alors il se redressa, provoquant un bruit de frustration chez l'autre, pour pouvoir se déshabiller langoureusement devant le juge qui était à deux doigts de craquer sous la pression. Etre nu, perdu dans l'étreinte de son amant habillé, excitait autant Sweeney que l'homme de loi, ce qui arrangeait beaucoup ce dernier, ayant toujours eu une certaine honte de son corps, due à l'éducation extrêmement sévère de la haute société victorienne. Une fois dévêtu, Todd se replaça sur les genoux de Turpin et s'empala doucement sur la verge dressée de celui-ci, ne pouvant toutefois retenir un petit cri de douleur. Le juge l'aida dans son périple en agrippant ses hanches fines pour l'aider à se mouvoir, en plus de lécher et mordre gentiment les grains de chair rosés du torse de son amant qui ne retenait pas ses cris de plaisir.

Toutes ces sensations combinées firent rejeter la tête de Benjamin en arrière alors qu'il bougeait de plus en plus vite, l'amenant au bord de la jouissance. Turpin ne tarderait pas non plus à rendre les armes. Au moment où celui-ci atteint finalement son orgasme, Sweeney, sans attirer son attention, s'était emparé du fameux rasoir, près à réaliser sa vengeance quand il entendit le juge murmurer, encore perdu dans les brumes du plaisir.

-Je t'aime Benjamin, je t'aime tellement.

Ces mots eurent raison de lui. Il lâcha le rasoir qui atterrit sur la moquette dans un bruit sourd, et bougea avec plus d'ardeur contre les vêtements de l'homme, accentuant la pression sur son sexe et atteint lui aussi sa délivrance.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, il rendit au juge quatre petits mots qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit en quinze ans.

-Je vous aime aussi.

Turpin releva la tête pour regarder son amant dans les yeux, lui souri et le serra avec force dans ses bras. Il était vraiment le plus heureux des hommes.

-_Je viens de comprendre maintenant_, songea Benjamin, _pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça. Je regrette qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps mais désormais il n'y aura plus que nous comme le Destin l'avait prévu. Aux yeux du monde je serai Sweeney Todd mais pour vous je resterai à jamais votre Benjamin Barker._

Vala ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review svp ?

J'espère que vous trouverez pas cette fic, ou 2e fin trop bâclée -;

See you soon


End file.
